The Unreachable
by savagequeenlyra
Summary: When Artemis is stripped of her godhood and finds herself living with the Jacksons how will life with Percy end up, will they connect on a deeper than imagined level or will their friendship go down in flames. AU
1. chapter 1

**Unknown POV**

"Well this is certainly the best possible outcome that I could have hopped for" I watched from above as the goddess fell towards the concrete forest below. I could see from what is now my chariot her godly essence flow out of her body and into my own as her figure dissapeared into the city. I couldn't help but crack a smile as the last of her essence flowed into me. Then remembering the look of pure terror on her silver eyes just moments ago I looked away and 'assumed the role' that was going to be mine from now on.

 **Artemis' POV exactly 1 minute ago**

Before me stood what seemed to be a mass of meat and bones that changed shape every few seconds becoming more humanlike every second that passed, of course I would normally have already kicked it out of my moon chariot had I not felt like my very energy was being drained out of me as the mass crept closer. In mere moments I was on the floor of my chariot struggling to keep my eyes open and my mind active trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. As I stared at the mass it was now an eerily similar shape to my own exept that it didnt have my own set of silver eyes but two glowing black orbs that felt like they were absorbing my very energy. Slowly it dragged its feet towards me as if it was not used to walking its hands shot out and grabbed me by the neck and in one motion it threw me out of my own chariot. My mind was racing as I tries flashing to safety but I didn't seem to be able to but that was when I realized what had happened that thing up there had somehow robbed me of my godly essence. This however led me to panic even more than I already was my mind now racing to find a way to survive this fall into the city below as the ground below me came closer my pulse kept rising my mind in overdrive as I suddenly blacked out.

 **Line Break**

I opened my eyes to see a roof over me and I looked around the movement making my entire spine flare up in pain. I was in a room surveying my surroundings I saw a night stand directly beside me on it a simple alarm clock that read 3:39 pm. Great so Ive been out for at least 12 hours, I looked beside the clock and into a photo of a boy that looked like he was 9 years old or so with raven black hair and sea green eyes that held what was an unnatural amount of happyness and joyful mirth in them but he was still a child so that shouldn't be surprising besides the boy there was a woman with blue eyes and black hair similar to the boy's that extended over her shoulders her eyes held deep sorrow in them which was a strange contrast to what I assume is her son's eyes that seemed to hold never ending joy. I was distracted from my inspection of the photo as the door opened and in walked a teenaged boy that I concluded was the same as the one in the picture going bt his black hair and sea green eyes but they were different where as before they were pools of never ending joy now they seemed to be a mere hollow of what they were as now the happines in them seemed to be muffled by stress and the dark bags under them seemed to prove it, he was wearing a black hoodie with a seagreen t-shirt and blue jeans. The boy quickly pulled a chair through the door and set it beside me promptly sitting on it and looking and me for the first time since he opened the door a look of surprise adorning his face and some of the muffled happiness coming back to his eyes. Then as quickly as he noticed me awake I asked him a question I needed answered as soon as possible. "Where am I?" the question came out a bit more aggresive then what I wanted it to, he sat there and answered as I went into a sitting position on the bed I was laying on. "Well you are currently in my mom's appartment, you have been here for the last two days after you fell from the sky and into the public pool where I quickly rushed you over here after I pulled you out of the pool." I quickly analyzed the words comming out of his mouth before barraging him with more questions. "Who are you? Why bring me here? a-" my voice cracked as I felt my throat being extremely dry, the boy seemed to notice and quickly held out a glass of water that I assumed was his but ignoring that I took it and drunk from it relishing the feeling of having the cold liquid hydrate my body before setting the glass on the nightstand and looking back at him his face decorated with a loopsided grin as he answered the questions I managed to get out. "Well I am sixteen years old, my name is Percy Jackson and I like the beach, I brought you here because it seemed like the best option as you surprisingly weren't wounded and I didn't think you'd rather wake up in a bed where it would take longer for you to get the answers to all of the questions that are flying around in your head. Now it's your turn" I tilted my head to the side not getting what he meant at the end before he cleared it up for me after a moment of awkward silence. "I meant who are you?" My eyes then widened at noticing how utterly stupid I had just been before answering giving the least amount of information as possible. "I am twelve years old and my name is Artemis." Normally you'd expect for someone to take what I just said at face value but the bo- Percy over here just raised an eyebrow and muttered something under his breath which caused me to raise an eyebrow back and ask with an edge in my tone to signal him to be careful seeing as I don't want to beat the living daylights out of the boy infront of me. "What did you just say to me?" He answered rather faster than expected. "I said you dont exactly look twelve to me, you look more around my age." he then promptly took a hand mirror and held it up to me in which I noticed that I did indeed look around 16 years old. "Sorry my mind is a bit jumbled right now, could we go somewhere else to talk I dont exactly feel comfortable in here." I sadly had to excuse myself to Percy as I tried to stand up but my legs failed me and I ended up falling only to be caught by Percy in which he quickly shifted my position so I was now being carried bridal style causing me to glare at him dangerously but he just brushed it off carrying me through the hall and into the dining room of what was a rather small appartment and him placing me in one of the chairs of the wooden table that was the only piece of furniting in the room besides the other three chairs excluding the one I was sitting on. At this point in time I was more confused than normal as I looked around me and noticed Percy was no longer in the room he seemed to have gone so I started thinking on how to escape seeing as I felt unnaturally weak I could barely move and I didnt know how to get out of the appartment, panic slowly set in but I was distracted by the sound of footsteps coming back into the room and a woman that I recognized as the one in the photo sat across from me her face decorated with stress lines and her eyes filled with curiosity as she placed a bowl of spaghetti and meat balls infront of me with a fork and a white envelope with nothing written but my name on it. I promptly looked up at the woman infront of me about to speak but was interrupted as Percy walked in with two bowls placing one infront of what I assume is his mother and sitting on the table before starting to eat from his own bowl before looking up and frowning. "You should eat, its good for your health y'now." he then went back to focusing on his food before I could say anything and I just stared st him before staring back at the woman when she spoke. "That envelope arrived some time after Percy here brought you, we assumed its adressed to you so we haven't opened it." I took and opened the envelope taking out its contents and staring at them with wide eyes, what I held in my hands was all of the legal documentation a mortal would have in the United States before comming to the last paper that said that explained all I needed to know. The paper had a blank space in which my legal guardian would have to sign to officialy claim me as theirs. I had my suspicions as to why I was holding these papers but I didnt know what to do with them before I held out the last paper to the woman as a single tear trailed down my cheek.

 **Sally POV**

When the girl I assumed is Artemis held out that paper to me I was surprised as to why she would hold it out to me, until I held it and read through it. I was quite surprised at what this paper entails, as far as I was aware of the girl infront of me was quite shocked but kept her cool rather well infact she's been taking this wake up in an unknown place rather well. I made my mind up when I looked at her dull silver eyes that had tears slowly falling from them as if she didn't wish to show weakness infront of what we both knew would be something that would change her life. "If you would accept us, I will not deny this but I expect you to behave so that we can live together peacefully." to say the girl was relieved would be an understatement infact she looked quite happy as tears stopped rolling down her face and a small smile now adorned it. "My name is Sally Jackson and now we have some things to talk about alright?"

 **Percy's POV**

To say that I was confused beyond believe would be quite accurate as I watched the scene unfold infront of me of my mother and what I believe is what I'd say is the most beautiful person I've ever layed my eyes on. You could say its better to stay quiet as the two people infront of me had a discussion that seemed would affect all of our futures drastically. I had other plans and spoke up. "What's going on here?" my mother snapped her sight to me and the words that came out of her mouth left me dumbstruck. "Percy I'd like you to meet Artemis she is going to be staying with us from now on." I answered with the genius that is my vocabulary. "Huh?" after that the two figures infront of me chuckled much to my embarrasment as I felt warmth go up my neck and into my cheeks. After getting my embarrasment under control I stared at Artemis and simply said "Welcome to the family."

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Hello there my fellow readers. This is my first fic and I dont know how to write an A/N so bear with me here as I explain what's going to be the premise of the story._**

 ** _This is obviously an AU in which Artemis is stripped of her godly nature, domains and immortality so she's now forced to live with the Jacksons or be left to the streets. How will she manage life as a mortal you shall see if you keep on reading_**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**_A/N: I'd like to apologize for not posting a new chapter sooner. I won't say I couldn't before because that would be a lie I could've posted a new chapter but I was lazy and decided to put it off by a couple of days but those days actually became a week and here I am asking for forgiveness from y'all. I won't promise anything but I'll try to post at least one new chapter per week and since I'm using the phone app to write this then I might post more than one chapter the days I do update because the app seems to limit my word count to 2k per chapter and I personally hate chapters that have less than 2k words when you remove the author notes. So again expect to see another chapter later in the day for when I do update because again I dont like chapters bellow 2k words. Now without further ado let the chapter begin._**

 **3rd Person POV**

The sun was rising, illuminating the form of two teenagers walking through the woods. The girl leading the pair was silent not a step of her feet heard but if it was because of an unconsious skill of hers or because the boy's heavy and loud footsteps just concealed sound that should normally be perceptible.

"Why are we out here again Arty?" the boy asked his tone sounding half-asleep as if he had woken up recently. He ran a hand through his messy hair trying in vain to tame it. He was wearing black pajama pants and a blue t-shirt his feet protected from the elements by a pair of white socks and flip flops.

The girl visibly twitched acknowledging the use of her old nickname, one that now belonged to a past life, one that no longer belonged to her. "Percy we're here because I'm looking for a stash of essentials and I don't want to worry Aunt Sally by just dissappearing when I haven't even been here a week. Also...could you not call me that please..." Artemis paused for a moment choking down a sob that threatened to come out. She would not show weakness, especially not infront of him. Turning to the right she kept walking through the trees following an invisible path she followed as if the forest itself told her where to go. Her silver springdress ruffling with the wind and her now darker red hair mixed with strands of black hair flowing behind her as she walked.

Percy noticed Artemis' momentary discomfort and decided to drop the nickname as it seemed to reach inside her shell in a way he didn't want it to. "Sure thing Artemis but then what am I supposed to call you?"

Artemis paused and turned around gazing into Percy's eyes, eyes that were normally filled with mirth and a glint of mischief inside of them but now they only expressed regret. Artemis analized them for a moment too long as her silver eyes normally void of emotion flashed with curiosity but realizing her stoic mask was breaking she looked away and answered in a lower voice than she intended to. "I don't know you can figure something out." Analizing her surroundings Artemis nearly jumped in joy as she noticed a tree stump with the carving of a stag's horn adorning the top of it.

Percy sighed as Artemis ran over to the stump. He thought about Artemis as he walked over to her, about the way her eyes seemed to be able to read his emotions, the silver glow that they held that reminded him of two full moons and that's when it hit him a nickname that was perfect for her. Sitting down looking away from Artemis as she was leaning over the stump Percy sat down beside her looking out to the rest of the forest around them. "Hmmm I think that I have found an appropriate nickname huh? Luna?"

Artemis froze closing up the top of the stump from which inside she had taken a small bronze box emblazoned with the moon her name carved upon it among many others. Turning to Percy she smiled softly letting her walls down for a moment before raising them back up. "Sounds good Aquaboy now help me with this, I cant lead us back to the city if I don't focus and believe it or not it's pretty hard to focus when you're carrying a metal box full of various objects." Artemis giggled as Percy groaned and picked up the box his eyes widening at how heavy it actually was.

 **Line Break**

Percy breathed heavily as he backed away from the deceptively heavy bronze box he was just carrying. "It feels like I just carried the sky." Percy laid down on the floor of the living room beside the bronze box Artemis chuckling softly at how close he was to the actual truth. Sitting down beside Percy and opening the box Artemis pulled out a black leather bracelet with a silver clasp from inside of it and looked over to Percy laying down beside her. Not a drop of sweat detectable on him but the smell of the sea covering him if only just faintly, but its still there and Artemis can still smell it on him and if she can smell him as just a demigod. Then there's no telling how strong his smell must be to a monster aware of him. Making a decision Artemis wraps the bracelet on Percy's left wrist and locks it making it glow silver for a moment before the glow fainted on the silver clasp Artemis' name was now carved upon it. Artemis then takes another bracelet exactly like the one on Percy's wrist and she puts it on her right wrist like before when she locked it around her wrist it glowed a sea green before fading away and Percy's name was now carved upon the silver clasp. Noticing Percy hadn't said anything for a while she looked up at his face and noticed he was sleeping a peaceful look adorning his face. Artemis then vowed she would protect her new family. Closing the bronze box and sliding it under the sofa Artemis took a blanket from Percy's bed and went back to the living room sitting beside Percy again drapping his blanket over both of them.

Artemis took the t.v. controler and turned said device on and surfed through the channels until eventually succumbing into sleep herself the sun now shinning brighter than before through the living room window.

 ** _A/N: Well guys that's the chapter for today, now I'll try to post another one later today as it's already 1am and I have to rest up because I promised a friend I'd help them study for an upcomming exam and that is at 8 and I just cant work with less than 6 hours of sleep without snapping at one of them. Also if y'all have any suggestions feel free to leave them in the reviews and also as you might have noticed this chapter was in 3rd person I think I'm gonna be writting in 3rd person for the rest of the story if not most of it as it's more comfortable for me and is incredibly easier for me too. See y'all next chapter._**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Throne Room of Olympus**

There he sat Apollo in the middle of a council meeting that once again has devolved into petty bickering amongst his family members. For once the music blasting through his ears becoming white noise in the background of his thoughts. Not bothering taking any interest in the meeting, thinking of the mortal that had a terrifying resemblence to his sister. He could also sense she was a demigod daughter of Artemis by the similar essence to his sister's, but that was not possible.

If it was any other god Apollo would've shrugged it off but Artemis, no, she wouldn't break her vow for anyone especially not a random mortal. Suddenly an idea struck Apollo, standing up from his throne he walked over to stand beside Artemis speaking in an uncharacteristically serious voice. "Artemis, have you had any children at all?" Apollo started focused on every word that his sister was going to respond him with.

Artemis in one fluid movement summoned one of her silver knives from the Mist and stabbed Apollo on his thigh her silver eyes blazing with fury. "I knew you were an idiotbrother but I didn't know you were that much of one, I have no children and don't plan on having any." Artemis' voice made Apollo feel like he was bathing in molten silver. Soon after Artemis flashed away from the meeting ignoring the eyes that saw the exchange just now between her and Apollo.

Zeus grumbled in his throne raising his voice he exclaimed. "Seeing as this meeting has carried on long enough for some of us to get murderous then I call this meeting to a close." Wasting no time at all the rest of the Olympians flashed out of the throne room leaving Apollo there to treat his own wound. Looking up from his position on the floor Apollo looked towards the Hearth and walked over, he needed a second opinion and if there was someone that could give it to him it was Hestia.

Turning back from the Hearth, Hestia smiled warmly at Apollo and gestured for him to sit beside her. Quickly sitting down beside Hestia Apollo voiced his thoughts. "She lied to me Aunt Hestia..." Hestia uncharacteristically sighed loudly. "So she does have a child?" Apollo shook his head. "Of that she didn't lie, no she lied as if she trully didn't think of me an idiot before this. Makes me think if I am one for suspecting that she broke her oath." Hestia drapped an arm around Apollo and pulled him into a hug. "While yes it wasn't the smartest way to approach her about it you saved a couple of us from having that confrontation with her. You aren't the only one that has noticed the demigod girl. In fact I think you're the only one that could have outright asked her without heavier repercussions than a simple stab and insult." While Hestia's words didn't exactly comfort Apollo the intention behind them did the trick as he pulled away he smiled warmly at the Goddess of the Hearth and flashed away to his palace.

Apollo sat inside his palace pondering on what he had just learned. There was a demigod that shouldn't be alive just for the fact that no matter how you cut it she was a daughter of Artemis, but how? his own sister couldn't have lied to him because of his domain over truth but even then stranger things have happened before and this child somehow actually being a child of Artemis might not be so out there especially if his sister only told him a half-truth and she wasn't a stranger to using this quirk in his domain to limit what information he can manage to get from their conversations. He needed to dig deeper, find out the truth behind this issue.

 **Jackson Apartment**

Percy woke up to a sight he would never forget. Before him stood Artemis leaning her elbows on the edge of the window staring outside her dress moving with the small current of wind entering through the open window. The moonlight enhanced her facial features and made her eyes pop out more than usual, but something wasn't right about the image. As if the moon was just a fake when compared to the pale skinned girl staring up at it.

That's when it hit him a wave of sadness that didn't belong to him but came from Artemis. How Percy knew this he wasn't sure but he was sure of it, this foreign feeling of sadness was coming from the girl in front of him the girl that had stayed strong infront of realizing she was abandoned by her family, not shedding a single tear but as he watched closely he realized she was shaking softly as if she was crumbling before him. Percy resolving himself stood up and before she could react to his rousing ran beside her and wrapped his arms around her thin frame whispering in her ear. _Luna, let it out it's not weak to express your emotions to others."_ Those words broke down her walls as Artemis clutched Percy's shirt and laid her head on the crook of his neck her tears flowing out and wetting his shirt.

After a couple of minutes of unceasing crying Artemis managed to calm down realizing she'd just cried infront of Percy, clutched onto him as if he was her last connection to this world. She didn't know why but she knew he was trustworthy that he would help her up when she needed it. Hesitantly Artemis let go of Percy but moved her right hand so she was holding onto it. "C-can you keep this between us." Her voice came out weak and she couldn't meet his gaze a warm feeling making its way through the bond she had made with Percy the bond she had yet to explain to him, but that could wait until later she still needed to properly conceal his smell for when she told him about the truth for when his smell would trully be revealed.

Percy placed his right hand on Artemis' cheek and softly moved her head so she was facing him. "As you wish Star Eyes." Wiping of her last tear Percy turned his head to look around. "Where's mom? she'd normally wake me up if she saw I was sleeping on the floor."

Artemis giggled softly. "She woke up at around 8 and woke me up saying she was going out for the day to go pick up a guy named Gabe or something." Percy visibly paled a mix of fear and anger emanating from him, his eyes dulling for a moment until all feeling from the connection was cut off as if all of his emotions were drained out of him.

"Percy what's wrong? tell me." Now holding onto Percy's hand firmly like an iron grip. Percy hesitated for a moment before gripping the hem of his shirt and lifting it revealing numerous scars and burn marks. Anger bubbled deep inside her a single word tearing its way out of her throat. "Why?" Primal rage expressed inside her eyes. Percy would have felt it even if he didn't hold a connection to Artemis the amount of anger radiating off of her would have been felt. "He threatened to beat mom up if I didn't." Artemis was about to retort as to why not just kill him before he did harmed Sally but remembered that Percy has always been mortal he holds morals she had never had to follow before she lost her immortality. "When Aunt Sally gets back we are telling her to get rid of him. I will not have someone like him in this roof even if she holds him dear she would not pick him over your safety."

 ** _A/N: Well that's the chapter maybe might add a third part to it although I would have liked to post this part sooner my grandma decided to take me to watch Dark Tower and I wasn't able to access my phone much and now here I am at 4am finishing what I started at 12am huh...says something about my sleep schedule I'll tell ya that. On another note next chapter's gonna come out later this week seeing as it's already Sunday. So before I faint from exhaustion I'll leave y'all with the request of helping me with the name for a bow. Anyhow author's note y'all next time._**


	4. Future Updates Delayed

I have ro make this quick since I miraculously managed to connect but its jist to say that bwcaise of Hurricane Irma and later Maria I wont be able to update the story dor a bit while Im arill qrittinf it on paper actually uldatinf the story is difficult since I dont reallt have signal most of rhe rime when I can I will do my best to post updates when I can.


End file.
